


Concerned

by Kazewrites



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Caretaking, Drabble, Fanfiction, Fever, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Sick Character, Sick Crowley (Good Omens), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazewrites/pseuds/Kazewrites
Summary: Aziraphale is concerned about Crowley.





	Concerned

**Author's Note:**

> Short little drabble.

"Crowley."

The demon slowly arched his head up from the couch. "Yes?"

"Are you feeling well?" Aziraphale set the book down he had been reading.

"'Course I am. Why do you ask?" Crowley immediately sat up grabbing the tea which Aziraphale had made for him.

Aziraphale cocked his head slightly, "Well you're looking rather..." His words trailed off a bit.

Crowley leaned in waiting for his friend to finish the thought, "Rather?"

"Ah, well, by that I mean...peakish. You don't look yourself." Aziraphale rose off his chair, walking over to Crowley.

"Demons don't get sick, angel. I'm fine." Crowley said to the floor as the angel sat down next to him. "Where did this come from?" He finally looked at Aziraphale.

"Your voice sounds rough and well..." He motioned with his hand, "The tea."

Crowley shrugged, "What about it?"

"You don't drink tea."

Crowley's mouth opened as if to argue but no words formed. Hissing he turned away shaking his hand.

"Here let me." Aziraphale smiled while leaning in. 

"What are you doing?" Crowley asked hesitantly as Aziraphale's hand graced his forehead.

"I've seen humans do this." Aziraphale said matter of factly, "it's called..." He looked away briefly as to gather his thoughts. Ah yes! 'Checking for a fever'."

Crowley raised an eyebrow at his friend. "How would you even know?" All this sounded completely ridiculous to the demon yet he did not pull away from the soft sensation given by the angel.

"You think I wouldn't notice?" Aziraphale sounded almost hurt. "Crowley, honestly sometimes I wonder about you."

Leaning onto his friend, "I'd hoped you wouldn't notice." A sigh escaped as he felt Azriaphale wrap his arm around him. "You're soft."

"I...well..." Aziraphale fidgeted then cleared his throat. "Your assumption is correct." He swore he heard a snicker from the snake before Crowley slept for the first time in years.


End file.
